Bitter Till the End
by rkfan246
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are rivals. They are always competing against each other till the counselor at their school makes them spend time with each other. Will they learn to get along or bite each other heads off?
1. This is how it began

Bitter Till the End  
  
Chapter one  
  
This is how it began  
  
__________________hi__________________  
  
Author: Hey, this is my second story of Rurouni Kenshin. I know I'm not done with my first story because I have writer's block bum bum bum!!! Oh well I hope you like this one!  
  
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are rivals. They are always competing against each other till the counselor at their school makes them spend time with each other. Will they learn to get along or bite each other heads off?  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna give you a description of all the characters before I start the story)  
  
Kenshin Himura: AGE: 17/OCCUPATION:STUDENT/HOBBIES:KENDO,READING,BEATING KAORU AT EVERYTHING AND GETTING HER MAD ect.../ DESCRIPTION:HANDSOME,CHARMING, QUIET,STUBBORN, SOMETIMES SILLY, STRIVES TO BE THE BEST,CARES FOR HIS TWIN SIS (I KNOW ^^ BUT SHE IS AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER LATER ON), LIKES KAORU BUT CAN'T TELL HER SO HE SHOWS OFF BY COMPETING AGAINST HER.  
  
Kaoru Kamiya: AGE: 17/ OCCUPATION: STUDENT/HOBBIES: KENDO, PAINTING, LEARNING HOW TO COOK, BEATING KENSHIN AT EVERYTHING AND GETTING HIM MAD ect.... / DESCRIPTION: PRETTY, LOUD, OUT-GOING, HAS A BAD TEMPER, CARING, STRIVES TO BE THE BEST, CARES FOR HER LIL BRO BUT HE CAN BE A PAIN IN THE NECK, LIKES KENSHIN BUT CAN'T TELL HIM SO SHE COMPETES AGAINST HIM JUST TO TALK AND HAVE FUN.  
  
Sakura Himura: AGE: 17/OCCUPATION: STUDENT/HOBBIES: KENDO, READING, COOKING, CLEANING, HELPS THOSE IN NEED. DESCRIPTION: PRETTY, BRAVE, GOOD STUDENT, NEVER GETS MAD, AND CARES FOR HER FRIENDS AND HER BROTHER, AND HAS A CRUSH ON SOUJIROU.  
  
Yahiko Kamiya: AGE: 13/OCCUPATION: STUDENT/HOBBIES: ANNOY HIS OLDER SISTER, KENDO, COMPLAINING, BEING A LIL BRAT/ DESCRIPTION: [UGLY...JK] ANNOYING, BRAVE, CAN BE A PAIN BUT ALSO CARING, LOOKS UP TO KENSHIN, AND HAS A MAJOR CRUSH ON TSUBAME.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara: AGE: 17/OCCUPATION:STUDENT/HOBBIES: MARTIAL ARTS, FREELOADING, MAKING BETS, FLIRTING WITH GIRLS, BEING LAZY/DESCRIPTION: STRONG, HANDSOME, ANNOYING, CAN BE AN ALL AROUND NICE GUY WHEN HE WANTS TO BE, CARES FOR HIS FRIENDS AND HIS LIL SIS, AND HAS A CRUSH ON MEGUMI AND LIKES TO CALL HER FOX.  
  
Tsubame Sagara: AGE: 13/OCCUPATION:STUDENT AND WORKS AT AKABEKO/ HOBBIES: READING, HANGING OUT WITH YAHIKO, WATCHING ROMANTIC MOVIES [hoping one day that would happen to her HEHE] COOKING/DESCRIPTION:PRETTY, QUIET, SHY, NICE, NEVER AFRIAD TO STAND UP FOR HER FRIENDS.  
  
Aoshi Shinomori AGE: 17/OCCUPATION: STUDENT AND WORKS FOR OKINA/HOBBIES: KENDO, MEDITATING, DRINKING TEA, AND ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T CONTAIN NOISE/DESCRIPTION:HANDSOME, QUIET, COLD, DISTANT, CARES FOR HIS FRIENDS BUT NOT IN A FRIENDLY WAY, LIKES MISAO BUT CANT TELL HER BECAUSE OF TWO REASON 1.SHE FREAK OUT, BUT IN A GOOD WAY 2. HE'S KNOWN FOR BEING COLD, QUIET, DISTANT....SO IF HE TOLD HER THEN HE'S GETTING SOFT.  
  
Seta Soujirou: AGE: 17/OCCUPATION: STUDENT AND SHISHIO'S LACKEY/HOBBIES: KENDO, ENJOY HANGING OUT WITH HIS FRIENDS AND ANY NORMAL TEENAGER WOULD DO/DESCRIPTION: CUTE, ALWAYS SMILING, HAPPY, GREAT FRIEND, CAN BE QUITE A PUSHOVER, AND HAS A CRUSH ON MISAO.  
  
Misao Makimachi: AGE:17/OCCUPATION:STUDENT AND WORKS FOR HER GRAMPS[OKINA]  
  
/HOBBIES: MARTIAL ARTS,HANGING OUT WITH HER BUDDIES, SHOPPING, STALKING HER LOVER [AOSHI] hehe, BEING LOUD/DESCRIPTION: CUTE, CHILDISH, LOUD, OBNOXIOUS, CARING, HAS A MAJOR,MAJOR,MAJOR CRUSH ON AOSHI!  
  
Megumi Takani: AGE: 17/OCCPATION: STUDENT AND THE NURSE'S T. A [TEACHER'S AID]/HOBBIES: STUDYING MEDICINE, FLIRTING WITH BOYS, AND SHOPPING/DESCRIPTION: PRETTY, BRAVE, LIKES TO ANNOY HER FRIENDS, CAN BE OUT- GOING, AND HAS A CRUSH ON THE ROOSTER-HEAD LOOKING GUY [SANO].  
  
(A/N ha-ha quite a few people in here a related here huh? Whew I'm done so on with the story)  
  
(oh yeah forgot to tell you this is when Kaoru has a flashback when she and Kenshin met so does the rest of the gang meet)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
It was a bright sunny day ,the sun was out, the birds are singing, it was a perfect day until..... "Hey busu! Wake up! Get your big bubble butt out of bed!" yelled Yahiko  
  
That was the end of my perfect day I said to myself as I reached for my bokken took a deep breath and..... "COME HERE YOU LIL BRAT, YOUR GONNA GET A REAL BIG BUMP ON YOUR BIG HEEEEAAAADDD! Only if you can catch me with your big bubble butt behind you!"  
  
That was my motivation to run faster, I caught up with Yahiko as he hid behind my grandfather, Gensai. "I'll take care of you later after school, so you better watch out," I said  
  
I heard him said something to grandpa about being sick and can't go to school.  
  
I got ready for school, Tokyo High School, it was gonna be another exhausting day at school because he was there. Kenshin Himura.... He was my rival ever since we met, which was in the 4th grade. I can remember it like it was yesterday.....  
  
__________________________~~~FLASHBACK~~~_______________________  
  
'______' ----thoughts  
  
"______"------talking  
  
(mostly Kaoru thoughts)  
  
"Wow! It such a nice day I can't wait to go to school" said the 9 year old Kaoru. Then she heard a big bang in her room and ran toward the sound. She saw her 5 year old brother, Yahiko messing up her room and her crystal ball (you know those when you shake up and down that has a bunch of snowflake) lying on the ground broken. "Yahiko-chan! I can't believe you did that, Miko gave it to me before she moved away. I'm gonna tell okaasan on you. It was an accident and....and stop yelling at me!" Yahiko managed to say before he started to cry.  
  
'Oh boy, I'm gonna really get it. My okaasan always told me or commanded me to never yell at him because he was younger than me and that he was just a little kid. I started to calm him down as I heard footsteps and heard....'  
  
"What's going on in here? Kaoru-chan have you been yelling at your brother Again?" 'My mother said sternly while pointing her finger at me.' "But kaasan he broke my crystal ball and messing up my room and I had to tell him to stop but he wouldn't listen!" I said as quickly as possible. 'Then she started to give me a lecture on how he's my only brother and I should be nice to him. I tend to let it go in one ear and out the other.'  
  
"You better listen to me young lady and you better not let it go through one ear and out the other, and get to school before you're late." 'Wow! How does she do that? Its like she can read my mind, somehow she does things that are unexplainable like if you think you're right but somehow she turns it around, if someone tells me then you have answered my whole life.'  
  
'I got ready for school, ate breakfast, grabbed my lunch, and got on my bike. My school wasn't that far away and my dad used to drive me but he died 2 years ago. I miss him a lot but I know that my dad didn't want me to be sad so I try to stay positive.  
  
I arrived at school early so I can clean the classroom and was given instruction to help the exchange students from Kyoto since I was the class president it was my duty. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard some yelling.'  
  
"Ohayo Kaoru-san! I'm glad you came early because I wanted to show you something." Misao said as she searched something in her backpack. "What is it Misao-san? It's a magazine! Mou!!! It better not be those dirty magazines! Don't worry it's a teen magazine. But your not even ten and beside what did you want to show me because I know you didn't call me just to show me. Its ten easy steps to get a guy to fall in love with you!!! Don't tell me your gonna use it on Aoshi because your gonna need more steps to help you to break that cold heart of his.  
  
I'm sorry Misao-san, but I have to go clean the classroom, see ya!"(I'm gonna skip the cleaning part and let just say that it was a few minutes before class)  
  
"Hey you guys did I tell you about the new students?" asked Kaoru "Yeah I hope its boys and I hope their cute unlike all the rest of the boys in here," said Megumi "Well I think you must need glasses because I think you missed me," said Sano slyly "Why- I never heard such things you baka rooster head!!!! What did you call me ?! Oh I think you need your ears check!" They begin to argue soon everyone got out of the way.  
  
'The bell was about to ring so I sat in my assigned seat while I watch my other friends smiling. I saw Misao hanging over Aoshi and seeing him annoyed. Sano and Megumi were still at it. And our favorite smiling man Soujirou sitting at his desk. Man! Doesn't his jaw get tired?  
  
'Everyone began to settle down as the teacher came in Mr.Saitou and I saw a red hair looking boy and girl too following him, they must be the exchange students I have to give a tour around. Wow he's cute I wish I could talk to him somehow.' "Attention students this is the new students Kenshin and Sakura Himura. Why don't you tell us about yourself and keep it short. Umm... well I'm from Kyoto, this is my twin sister and I hope to be friends with you guys," he said smiling. "Would you like to add anything Himura-san? Iie sir.  
  
Whatever go find yourself a desk," said Mr. Saitou. Kenshin looked around and saw a desk available behind the young cute raven haired girl. As he past her he thought 'Wow she's cute I hope I can do something to impress her.' Kenshin sat down as his sister sat beside him while Mr. Saitou gave the math lesson.  
  
"Ok I need two students to go against each other to do this problem," said Mr. Saitou as he saw only Kaoru raised her hand. No one wanted to go against her since she was like the smartest, but then Kenshin raised his hand. 'I hope I can impress her with my amazing math skill.'  
  
"Ok when I say go you both start......GO!" Kaoru and Kenshin started until Kenshin said that he was done. Everyone was shocked that he beat the smartest student. Kaoru with her big pride yelled at him saying "You must have started before Mr. Saitou said go you...you cheater. Kenshin was shocked with her reaction that he didn't have time to think what he was about to say, "Your just jealous because I beat you, you sore loser, but don't worry at least you lost to a winner." Kaoru was taken aback "I can so beat you blindfolded and even in sleep. Well, you didn't but I'll take on your challenge because I beat you and I'll beat you again. You're on!"  
  
Saitou and the students just watched with amusement as they did try to beat the other one. 'Awww man, this is not how I wanted to talk to him/her' thought both Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
And this is how it began  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: YAY I'm done! Please review and tell me if you want to continue the story! Until next time!!!  
  
PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Fight

Bitter Till the End  
  
Chapter two  
  
The Fight  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Hey, thanks for all your reviews, I couldn't have ask for better reviewers, hold on sniff* I'm okay there just something in my eye, I'll get over it, don't worry. This is gonna be my 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoy it!*_* hehe  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
Man that day did not go so well, Kenshin and I kept on competing in every class till this very day. I hate it, but in a good way, somehow I was more happy than mad. I got dressed, ate breakfast and got my lunch that grandpa made me since I'm not such a great cook.  
  
I rode my bike to school, it was my daily routine, get ready for school, go to school and get in a fight with Kenshin. I guess I can check the first two off. Everyone has cars but, my family struggling with financial problems so I do my best to conserve money. My mom would always say that money doesn't grow on tree, actually it does but I know what she means. Oh how I miss her, but I'll be seeing her soon, in two weeks at her grave. She got mugged and killed while walking from the market one day. I cried for several days till I couldn't take it anymore. I will not be weak, I shall not weep, I will get stronger with the Kamiya Kasshin Style that my father taught me.  
  
I cried but when I arrived at school I dried my tears. I walked to my locker and got my books and saw Kenshin. I was happy for a moment when suddenly he came up to me and said.....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
I felt something stroke my cheek, it was a soft hand which belonged to Sakura. I loved the way she wakes me up instead of Uncle Hiko. He used to pour cold water on me and called me baka-deshi. He told me the reason why he calls me that is because he doesn't like the things I do. Like he wasn't a teenager once, maybe he wasn't, maybe he was created by an evil genius who was out to ruin my life. Well, that or he likes to get my mad.  
  
I got dressed and went downstairs to find my uncle reading the newspaper and drinking sake. I mean who drinks it in the mourning? I also saw my sister making breakfast, she was always so helpful unlike my uncle. We ate breakfast and cleaned the dishes. I saw my sister giving Uncle Hiko a kiss and saying goodbye. It made him blush, so I decided to do give him a kiss too. It made him blush even more and he started to choke on his sake. I laughed as I walked out of the house.  
  
I took my brand new Black Lamborghini and drove me and my sister to school. I couldn't wait to get to school and see Kaoru. I wanted to see her more than compete her. No one knows that I like her except four people, me, myself, I, and Sakura(hehe). I know she has a crush on Soujirou but I know that he has a crush on Misao, but I can't tell her that because she doesn't like to interfere with people's love life and I know she would do anything to forget about him.  
  
My mind was wandering someplace else till my sister told me to watch out. I stepped on the brakes and saw a crossing lady yelling at me saying "What the hell is the matter with you, you could've hurt someone you jackass"!  
  
I got mad till I saw my sister shush me and shook her head implying that I shouldn't do anything. I wasn't going to do anything except run her over, but it would get blood on my new car, oh yeah my sister wouldn't like that I killed the crossing lady.  
  
We arrived at school and I parked the car. My sister wanted to go talk to the gang as I went to my locker to get my books. I saw Kaoru and walked toward her. She was smiling till I had one of those reflexes where you say things without thinking.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
'______' ----thoughts  
  
"______"------talking  
  
"Hey Kaoru, ready for me to beat the panties off you?" Kenshin then covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he said. Then Kaoru begin to put her hands into a fist, then started to laugh and said, "What are you talking bout beating me you wimp-sissy-no good-fat asshole! I think you need to turn on that brain of yours because I don't hear the engine starting, because I'm gonna be the one beating your panties off!" Kaoru said smiling. She learned not to get his stupid comments get to her. "My brain is on but I don't see any lights in your head, only darkness and could that be cobwebs? I guess spiders have to live somewhere, I mean your head is as empty as Sano's wallet." Then Kaoru suddenly got her magical bokken out and started to chase him swinging it. As Kaoru hit Kenshin said "Dang for such an ugly girl you can really hit hard. Did someone hit you with an ugly stick or did an ape steal your face and switch it with its own?" Kaoru then ran faster and started hitting him while he yelped "OrO." Well bad habits are hard to get rid of.  
  
'It was fun to chase him, it was a good thing he couldn't see me smile because I was chasing him. I mean I was mad but it was fun to argue with him. I can't wait till class starts,' thought Kaoru.  
  
'Man, did I get her mad, my throat hurts from yelling "OrO". I was glad I got to talk to her at least, though it did turn out what I predicted when I said "Hey Kaoru, ready for me to beat the panties off you?" Maybe I should've tried for the tracks team at the speed I was running. This day gets better and better whenever I see her,' thought Kenshin.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The gang saw Kenshin and Kaoru pass by like always. "I guess Kenshin will never learn not to get Jou-chan (did I spell it right?) mad," Sano said as he sighed. "Well I think Kenshin likes her, I mean why else would he make fun of her, he doesn't make fun of any other girls," said Megumi. "Kenshin-san does like Kaoru-san," said Sakura who suddenly realized what she said. "I KNEW IT!" everyone yelled [Sano, Megumi, and Misao]. "I....I didn't mean to say it out loud... my brother gonna get really mad at me," Sakura said worriedly. "Don't worry we won't tell right you guys?!" asked Misao. There was complete silence. "RIGHT YOU GUYS?!?!" Misao said sternly as her face began to dark and scary. "Oh sure we won't tell right Sano, I mean who would believe us anyway Ohhohohoho!" screeched Megumi. Then Misao gave her the look you better-not-tell-anyone-or-I'll-kick-your-fricken-ass. "Ohhhohoho...ohhoho....ho?" said Megumi as she hid behind Sano cowardly. "I know lets get them together!" said Misao with a light bulb on top of her head, but then it went dead when someone spoke up.  
  
"Its best not interfere with the way things are going, they will eventually tell how they feel," Aoshi who finally spoke up standing there looking all cool. Misao was probably drooling  
  
and saying uh humina humina humina etc.......  
  
"Well they are showing there physical feeling right now," said Sano. "BUT AOSHI-SAMA THEIR CLEARLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, can't we you know give them a little push you know, a push of a cliff of..... LOOOVEEEEEE," said Misao with hearts in her eye. Aoshi gave her a weird look till someone came running toward them. "Ohayo everyone!" said Soujirou who was once again smiling. "Hi....Souji....Soujirou-san" Sakura said quietly. "Thanks Himura-san," he said smiling. "Please call me Sakura. Ok Himura-san." Everyone began to sweatdrop.  
  
"Sorry I was late but I had an errand to run for Shishio. By the way where is he? Oh he's hanging around with his buddies saying he's too cool, big, good-looking, and damn straight to good for this school." Everyone began to sweatdrop, but before they could the bell rang.  
  
"Attention class I have an announcement to make, as of today there will be a student counselor who will be counseling you students if you have any problems as of today. Who is the student counselor? His name is Mr. Saitou Hamjie," said Mr.Katsumoto. "NANI?! MR. SAITOU?! Wasn't he like our 4th grade teacher?" asked Misao. "Damn I thought he was dead," said Sano leaning on his chair. There were some whispers in class about Mr.Saitou.  
  
"Ok, class I will be handing back your test you took yesterday," said MR. Katsumoto. As he handed them out Kenshin and Kaoru both had a look in their eye saying I-so-ace-that-test. Then they looked at each other with confidence that they got the better score then the other did while, Misao looked at her Aoshi with loving eyes, he returned it by giving her a creepy scared look. Sakura kept glancing at Soujirou back at forth, as he wrote something in his notebook. Turns out to be hearts with his name and Misao. Megumi was passing notes with Sano until it fell near his desk, he was on the verge of picking it up till Mr.Katsumoto stepped on it. "Detention for the both of you. Awwww man! This is like my fifth one," said Sano cursing under his breath.  
  
(Ok this is their score on the test)  
  
Kenshin Himura-100% Kaoru Kamiya-100%  
  
Sakura Himura-96% Seta Soujirou-98%  
  
Megumi Takani-95% Sanosuke Sagara-67%  
  
Misao Makimachi-80% Aoshi Shinomori-99%  
  
"Cool I got 10 more percent then I did last time, I'm a stinking genius," said Sano cheerfully. "Well Mr. Genius is still a failing grade," said Megumi. "Don't ruin this happy moment for me women and its Mr. Stinking Genius to you," said Sano who glared at her.  
  
"Hey Kaoru guess what I got," asked Kenshin. "A big fat zero? No, a perfect score. Well Mr. I know absolutely nothing I got the same score. Well there's gotta be a typo. It was hand grade baka! Who are who calling baka you macho chick. What the- oooo are you gonna get it. Get what? The only thing I'm gonna get is a new MP3 player. That's it!!!" Kaoru suddenly lifted her desk became green then turned into the Hulk (just kidding). Kenshin who felt like provoking her more said "Macho chick, built like stick, can't even kick, dumb as a brick." (do you remember Ranma ½?)  
  
Then Kaoru dropped the desk on him. "OrOOOooo." Then he got up then started to argue with her. Their classmates moved their desk as they saw their teacher approaching them. "That's enough!!!!!" yelled Mr. Katsumoto who separated them. "Oh no," said Kenshin. "Are we gonna get detention Mr.Katsumoto?" asked Kaoru. "No I got a better idea, you guys get to be the first to try the counseling right now. NANI?!!" yelled both Kenshin and Kaoru. "HAhahahahahaha, it's like marriage counseling," laughed Sano. Kenshin and Kaoru both glared at Sano. He then suddenly slid under his desk with fear. 'Though I wish we were married,' thought Kenshin and Kaoru as they went to the student counselor.  
  
Author's note: yay I'm done hope you like it!!! Please Review!!!!! Well only if you want me to continue it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. You gotta be kidding me

Bitter Till the End  
  
Chapter three  
  
You gotta be kidding me  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's: Thanks for all your reviews!!! I really appreciate it!!!! Well this is gonna be chapter 3.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N: Lets Take a break from Kenshin and Kaoru for a while and see what little Yahiko was up to. Don't worry Kenshin and Kaoru will be in this chapter.)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yahiko's POV  
  
I just woke up and went down stairs to find my gramps making breakfast. He told me to wake my sis up and get ready for school. I went to her room to find her half awake and with a smile on her. I decided to break her smile by saying "Hey busu! Wake up! Get your big bubble butt out of bed!"  
  
That certainly woke her up. She grabbed her bokken and chased me around the house till I found my gramps and hid behind him. She told me she'll take of me after school. Then I suddenly didn't feel well. Maybe because Kaoru was gonna beat me up after school or it was her cooking that made me feel this way or both. I told my gramps that I didn't feel well. He checked my temperature since he was a doctor. He told me I was fine and get ready for school.  
  
I rode my bike to school, Tokyo Middle School, it was next to my sister school. I usually rode my bike with her but what I did to her this mourning, I probably be sick for real. I arrived to school and put it in those rack and put a lock on it.  
  
"I went to class to find my buddies Tayoka, Shuchi, and Koji. They were talking and playing a game so I decided to see Tsubame. She was sitting at her desk very quietly. This was gonna be the day when I ask her out for a date. Sano has been coaching me and told me it was gonna work like a charm till I told him to demonstrate it to me. I saw him walking toward a girl till I heard a smack. I began to sweatdrop, so I decided to ask my idol, Kenshin.  
  
He told me he never asked a girl out before because he likes someone else and that he's too shy. I know he has a crush on busu. That gave me nightmares for a week or so. I got over it and ask Sakura. She gave me great advice. She told me that I should be myself, since Tsubame already likes me for who I am. She was really nice unlike an old hag I know and to think I ask Sano, I mean he's Tsubame older brother for goodness sake.  
  
I got to her desk to find her smiling at me. I began to blush and stared to say "Um hey Tsubame...I was wondering...if your not to busy this weekend...we could you know hang out and do stuff? Are you asking me out on a date Yahiko-chan? Don't call me chan and no I don't... I mean yeah I'm asking you out on a date. Okay let me ask my brother, I'm sure he'll let me. Really? Yeah Yahiko-cha- I mean Yahiko-san."  
  
I was so happy that I did my happy dance till I accidentally knocked the teacher down. He gave me detention but I didn't care cause I got a date with Tsubame!!!!!!!!! I sat down in my seat and started to listen to my teacher. Nothing can bring me down. I saw the teacher hand back our test and saw my grade. It was a 60%!!! I fell over my chair. Well I was sure wrong when I said that nothing can bring me down. WELL WHO CARES I GOT A DATE WITH TSUBAME!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
'______' ----thoughts  
  
"______"------talking  
  
(Back to Kenshin and Kaoru)  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru began to walk to Mr.Saitou's office until Kaoru spoke up. "You know this is your entire fault! This is not my fault if you didn't drop that desk on me then we wouldn't be in this mess. Ugh! Whatever if you didn't bother me with that perfect grade of yours and called me macho chick and make that smart remark I wouldn't have drop that desk on your big head. Why-you ugh! Whatever we're here anyway. You can go in first Kenshin. Ladies first Kaoru-oh wait my bad you aren't one."  
  
Then Kaoru got her bokken out then hit Kenshin. "Hey-ow that hurts! Well tough luck get in the room first." Then the door suddenly opened. Kenshin and Kaoru saw a desk and a big chair in front on it [you know those spinning chairs you can spin around in wheeee] showing the back of it. "Sit," came a voice out of nowhere. Kenshin and Kaoru obeyed and sat down. "I knew I see you brats again. Is that you Mr.Saitou?" asked Kaoru "Yes it's me Kamiya," Mr.Saitou said. "How did you know it was us? asked Kaoru. "I could hear you in the hall and I never forget that sound even if I tried which I did. Its all you little brats fault because you brats were rivals and always disrupting my class!"  
  
Mr.Saitou said as his chair turned around with his hair sticking up. Kenshin and Kaoru who saw this tried to hold their laughter in. "I know, I know let it out, might as well get it over with. Hahahahahahahaha!!! What- haha-happened-haha-to your-hair?" Asked Kenshin who turned red with laughter. "My wife, Tokio, bought me shampoo for the first time since I'm always specific about it and got me this new one that makes my hair stick up, this will be the first and last time she buys it for me."  
  
Kaoru who was laughing asked "Why didn't you do anything about it? I took a shower this morning and I didn't want to be late for my new job. You don't look like a student counselor. Well I am one so deal with it. So I heard you guys were arguing yet again. Well he/she started it!!" said Kenshin and Kaoru at the same time. "Well I have an exercise for you brats so you better cooperate." Kenshin and Kaoru then turned so they wouldn't have to face each other. "Okay lets start with word association, lets start with you Himura. Kamiya can you get out of the room? Hai Sir!" Kaoru said as she left the room. "Clear your mind and don't think as I say the word. Whatever."  
  
(Okay the first word that Mr.Saitou says is gonna be in this[] Kenshin will say after him)  
  
Kenshin's turn  
  
[Girl]-'Kaoru'-Sakura [Pretty]-'Kaoru'-Sakura [Smart]-'Kaoru'-Me [Cute]-'Kaoru'-Raccoon  
  
(And so forth... Kenshin keeps thinking bout Kaoru but says something else lets skip and says its Kaoru turn)  
  
Kaoru's turn  
  
[Boy]-'Kenshin'-Sano [Handsome]-'Kenshin'-Sano [Smart]-'Kenshin'-San-I mean Aoshi [Adorable]-'Kenshin'- rabbit  
  
(And so forth... huh, Kaoru is just the same I guess great mind do think alike)  
  
"Okay I'm gonna show you a picture and tell me what you think about it, you first Kamiya." Saitou showed her a picture of a male red-haired dog. She thought he was referring to Kenshin. "I think that is the most hideous dog I ever seen, its ugly, it's a jerk, and such a showoff!" Then Saitou showed Kenshin of a female raven-haired cat and he thought he was referring to Kaoru. "I think that is the rudest cat I ever seen, its mean, violent, and such a hot tempered cat!!!!" Kenshin and Kaoru then suddenly had fire in their eye and you could see sparks between them, not those love sparks you hear, those were war sparks.  
  
"Why did you ask us anyway? Oh well, it's almost my niece's birthday and I know how she likes animals." Kenshin and Kaoru began to sweatdrop and fall anime style. "Well it's obvious you both can't get along so you guys will have to spend time with each other. What if we don't want to? Then you both will spend time together in detention. Fine I'll do it but I don't know if this wimp can handle it," said Kaoru. "I can handle it better than you can. OH YEAH?! YEAH!! Then you both agree? HAI! Great it makes it much easier. I guess we'll be leaving now. Wait! Did I forget to mention there's a twist to it? DUH! Well stay here while I'll go get it." Then Saitou came out with this thing that kinda look like a rope.  
  
(Okay I don't know whats it called but let me describe it to you. It's long and looks like a rope but umm lets just say it looks like big handcuffs but it's not made of metal. You strap to a person's waist like a belt and the other end its strap to another person. In the middle it connects them together with a rope of some kind and you need a key to free them open. I know it's confusing but bare with me. If you know what its called then tell me.)  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. I'm not wearing that!" said Kenshin. Fine then I will call your guardian. Okay, okay." Kenshin and Kaoru strapped it on looked at each other with hatred. "Do we have to go out like this in front of everyone? Hai, but only school hours, I'll remove it after school. How long do we have to wear this? Only a month or till you both get along. NANI?!?" yelled Kenshin and Kaoru. "Aww man the guys will never let me live it down." said Kenshin. "You think you got it bad I'll get attack by your fan girls because I'm next to Mr. Popular. It's a good thing you both have the same classes together" said Saitou. "Yipee!" said Kenshin and Kaoru sarcastically. "Plus, this is my revenge, because you brats kept giving me headaches. Hope you enjoy hell! Muhahahahahahahah! Kenshin and Kaoru began to sweatdrop and left the room quietly as Saitou kept laughing.  
  
Author's: Hey! This is the end of my chapter. So before you exit please click the button to review. Don't be shy it wont bite! Only if you want the story to live! Its counting on you!! Save it!!! By the way I'm gonna be busy with finales at school so I won't be able to write the next chapter for a while, but don't worry I'll be back! Sayanora!! 


	4. The day was a nightmare until

Bitter Till the End  
  
Chapter four  
  
The day was a nightmare until...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Thanks for all your reviews!!!! This is chapter four and might I add this will have a...I can't say! You have to read and find out!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
This really stinks!! I have to be stuck with this rude tomboy for a month!! What will the guys think? They probably be making fun of me and my reputation will be destroyed!! What if Uncle Hiko finds out? He makes fun of me too much already, this will probably add on his list of embarrassing things that happens to his baka-deshi. Please tell me this is a nightmare! I mean things can't get any worse, right? Wait, what if I have to use the restroom?!?!  
  
Just wait till I get home, I'll call my lawyer and sue Mr.Saitou back to where he came from...I think it was Mars or Venus or something. I mean, no human being can be that cruel. Oh yeah, I forgot I don't have a lawyer, oh well, I can pull a prank on him just to get him back for making me do this. Oh yeah, I remember, I actually volunteered for this, so did Kaoru, so it would be wrong to pull a prank, because we brought it to ourselves. Whew, good thing I got that out of my system, now on with the prank, maybe I should TP his house, wait I don't even know where he lives. I could egg his car, but I don't know what his car looks like. I remember the last time I egged a car, I thought it was some punk who pushed me, but instead it was the principal's car I egged. That was some good times, good times...  
  
I kind of don't mind being next to Kaoru. She really smells good, her scent...jasmine. What am I saying she's my rival ever since we were little kids. I had this feeling for her ever since we were little, I thought I got rid of it. Damn you feelings!! You have done nothing to me except torture me! Be gone!!! Whoa, getting crazy there for a sec. Must have caught it from Mr.Saitou. Mental note: Stay away from him at all cost.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! This can't be happening! I can't go in class connected to this low life! I mean my friends will totally get the wrong idea. They already think I like Kenshin, this will push them even farther. I mean farther then farther. Beyond the beyond. It's all Mr.Saitou fault!! I hope his hair stays that way. It be real funny.  
  
I think I have to kill someone tonight. Wait, I have Yahiko schedule after school for that incident this mourning (somewhere Yahiko sneezes). Hmm...I guess, I mean I have to anyway since he probably gonna do something stupid and get me angry.  
  
I guess it won't be that bad next to macho man. He does have some good features. I can't wait to see them since he never showed it. The only thing I like about him is his eyes, although his sister does have the same eyes.  
  
After you think about it, it wasn't Mr.Saitou fault. We did it to ourselves, our competitiveness has driven this to us. But still, this is cruel and unusual. I wonder how his wife put up with him. If they have kids I'm gonna feel sorry for them, unless they turn into their daddy. That would be freaky and scary. I think it would be a better world without mini Saitous or no Saitou at all.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Okay, we're here," said Kenshin. "Yeah I know, but can't we you know, skip class until we don't have to wear this ridiculous thing?" asked Kaoru. "Are you scared what people might think, I mean you should be honored being next to the best of the best," said Kenshin. "Pfttt...yeah right, I feel so low being next to you, I rather have my head buried under the ground and have worms eat me up," said Kaoru. "Oh, I think the worms gotten to you already. What did you say!!!! You heard me you tomboy!! Punk! Busu! Geek! Nerd!"  
  
They kept calling each other names until the door was open reveling a very angry teacher. "Kamiya! Himura! You are disrupting my class!! Get in front of my desk!" They both walked closely together so their classmates don't see what they were wearing. "Kamiya, explain what happen at the student counselor," yelled Mr.Katsumoto. "Well you see sir umm Mr.Saitou he gave us some exercises and then he made us wear this for a month." Kaoru showed Mr.Katsumoto the thing that was connecting them. "I see...well it's a good thing you both sit next to each other, now take your seat," said Mr.Katsumoto  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru walked to their desk and sat down. Luckily their classmates were doing an assignment and their heads were down. They decided to work on it too until Sano's head was wandering around the classroom, until he spotted something that looked like a snake between Kenshin and Kaoru. "KENSHIN!KAORU! WATCH OUT THERES A SNAKE BETWEEN THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!" yelled Sano. Everyone turn their attention to the blushing duo. "Hey that's not a snake it's a rope connecting Kenshin and Kaoru," said Misao popping between them. "Ahhhahahahahahah, don't worry Jou-chan at least when Kenshin makes fun of you, you can catch him instantly," Sano said as he laughed. He stopped when Kenshin and Kaoru punched him. The other classmates stopped laughing when they saw what happen to Sano.  
  
The bell rang at the dot. Everyone ran out the door while the gang surrounded the couple. "So, Kenshin-san how long must you wear that?" asked Sakura. "A month," Kenshin answered plainly. "Hahahah you lucky dog you, now don't do anything...yet," said Sano as he put one arm around Kenshin. Then Sano began to fly in the air. "Shut up!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
The rest of the classes were the same. Everyone looked at them while they glared back at them. It was lunch and Kenshin and Kaoru wanted to put their books away, but their lockers were far apart. "Hey, Let me put my books away first," yelled Kaoru. "No way, I'm gonna put my books away first," Kenshin said as he was dragging Kaoru to his locker. "Hey! Stop it!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru got their lunch and wanted to sit next to their friends. Their friends' table was next to the other one. They forgot that the thing was connecting them and went to their table, until the thing yanked them. Then they both notice it and the girls and boys were like playing tug a war except Sakura and Aoshi who thought it was silly.  
  
Kenshin then needed to go use the restroom and dragged Kaoru along too. Kaoru who was sick of waiting outside because people were staring at her. So she decided to give the rope a tug and she heard a sound. "Yeowwww!!!!!" yelped Kenshin. Kenshin ran out the door and said "You did that on purpose! Why, little ole me? My fingers must have slipped," Kaoru said innocently. Kenshin was growling at her.  
  
They went back to class and the day was practically the same. It was their last class and the bell rang. Everyone went out the door and Kenshin and Kaoru were running to Mr.Saitou room to get the thing that was holding together removed. They were running so fast that they didn't see someone caught in their rope. They turned quickly to each other with out noticing the other and accidentally kissed.  
  
Time stopped for a moment and they got away from each other. Kaoru and Kenshin put their hand on lips. Their heartbeat was beating fast. Then Kaoru suddenly slapped Kenshin and he flew into the wall. Since the rope was connecting them Kaoru flew too. She was about to hit the wall until a pair of strong arms stopped her from hitting the wall. They were in an awkward position till they saw their friends staring at them. (I guess they forgot about the person who was caught in the rope)  
  
They stood up and didn't say anything and rushed to Mr. Saitou room. When they got there they went into his room. He was smoking and he saw them and got the key. He then got them removed and told them "Come back here tomorrow to wear it again." All they said was "Whatever" Their mind was on that kiss that they had. They left the room while Mr.Saitou went back to smoking his cigarette.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The gang saw what happened and was shocked. They began to talk about it until they saw Kenshin and Kaoru. "Lets go home Sakura," said Kenshin. "Hai. Sayanora everyone," said Sakura. Everyone began to say their goodbyes and went their different ways.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru only thought of that kiss and how it felt good. Their day was a nightmare until that happened.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Yay I'm done!! Hope to see your reviews!!! Until next time!!!!! 


	5. Getting ready for school and getting a n...

Bitter Till the End  
  
Chapter five  
  
Getting ready for school and getting a new student  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Hey! I'm back! Thanks for all your reviews!!! Sorry I haven't updated for a while because I had homework and kinda got sick, but I better now. And yes I did get this idea from Even-Stevens, and it inspired me too write this story, well kind of it only got me the part about the rivalry!! It won't be the same though so you don't have to worry!!!!! So here's chapter five, enjoy!!! Plus this chapter is not only bout kk but other characters too!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Narrator (me): Things haven't been so normal since the incident. Kenshin and Kaoru have been quiet around each other. They only argue when their friends were around them so that everything would be normal . . . that's what they thought until one not-so-normal day. . .  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kamiya's house  
  
"AHHHH! IM GONNA BE LATE!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T MY ALARM GO OFF??!! Cried Kaoru. 'Although I did have I nice dream about Kenshin . . . what am I saying or thinking?' Then Kaoru heard a snicker (no, not the candy, but they are good!) behind her door. It was only one person who could have turned off her alarm then none other then . . . "YAHIKO!!!!! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST WEDGIE EVERRRR!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!  
  
Then the door open reveling Yahiko with a video camera. "And here we have the ugly beast who had just woken up with its almighty war cry, this is gonna be great for my science class," teased Yahiko. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE WORM!!!!" yelled Kaoru. With that said Kaoru threw her pillow at him and shut the door. "OH-NO IM GONNA BE LATE!!!!"  
  
Kaoru rushed as fast as she can, grabbing her bag, lunch, and breakfast and got on her bike and went to school at maximum speed. (Put the petal to the metal or is it the other way around?)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Himura's house  
  
Kenshin just woke up with a nosebleed. "Oh crap, it's been 3 days since that kiss happen and I can't get it out of my head. And every time I go to sleep it gets worse." Kenshin went to the bathroom to take a cold shower and dressed up then went downstairs.  
  
"Ohayo Kenshin-san! I made breakfast for you," said Sakura. Kenshin liked to tease his sister once and a while. "So did you know that Soujirou called yesterday?" said Kenshin. This made her blush a little hearing his name. "Real-Really? Yep! He told me to say hi for him. Oh, that's all?" Sakura asked unhappily.  
  
Kenshin felt bad now for making his sister sad, so he decided to do one thing that makes her laugh. He went to the cabinet and got out two straws and stuck it up his nose. He then sneaked behind her and poked her. Sakura was pouring coffee for Uncle Hiko, when she felt something poke her. She turned around and saw Kenshin with a scary face with straws in his nose and screamed "AHHHHH!!!" In the process spilling hot coffee on top of his head. Kenshin suddenly felt something hot on him and started to run around yelling "ORO." He then spotted a fish tank and slam dunked his head in (2 points hehe). "Ahhh that's better! Sorry Kenshin-san I didn't mean too," said Sakura trying to hold her laughter in. 'At least I made her happy, they were right love hurts.' "Lets get going, we're gonna be late for school. said Kenshin "Hai! Sayanora Uncle Hiko," said Sakura. "Yeah, Yeah." Said Hiko who was lying on the couch eating his Trix. "Hey, Trix are for kids" teased Kenshin. "Don't mock me, now get out of here or your grounded." With that they left.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Misao's house  
  
Misao had just woken up and started to stand up. Her room was filled with pictures of Aoshi. She went to her biggest picture of him and talked lovey-dovey too the object which has no life whats so ever. Then she kissed it and got ready for another day of school, but she didn't care about that only her Aoshi. She decided to make him a lunch today and hoped he likes it  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aoshi's House  
  
Aoshi was meditating when he sneezed. He thought he was catching a cold or someone was talking about him. It had to be the second choice because there was only one person who talks about him all the time 24/7. He decided to get ready for school.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sagara's house  
  
Sano was having a nice of him being surrounded by beautiful women and being fed by them. His dream was shattered by his alarm clock. "AW, man it was getting to the good part. He found his sister putting fresh clothes in his room. "Thanks Tsubame! Your welcome and I forgot to ask you something. Well you can ask me anything. Yahiko asked me out and I was wondering if you let me go with him. Sure I'll even go with you. Umm I was hoping it be just us. Fine, but I have to ask him a few questions. Ok, thanks brother! Yeah, I'm the best, now get ready for school." When she left, Sano laid down on his bed. "Now where were we?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Megumi's house  
  
What a beautiful day, the sun is beautiful, the trees are beautiful, and of course I'm beautiful, OHohohohohohohoo. Oh dear what will I wear today?" Megumi started to dress up and started to wear a lot of makeup.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Soujirou' house  
  
"What a nice day, I think I'll get ready for school." said Soujirou smiling. (Pretty dull huh?)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Everyone woke up before Kaoru just to let you know) ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tokyo High School  
  
Kaoru was arrived to her school and chained her bike. She had to go to Mr.Saitou's office to get connected to him. She was running through the halls when she bumped into someone. She knew it was a boy with his muscular chest, Kaoru felt herself blush. "Excuse me do you know where the principle's office is?" Asked the boy. Kaoru looked up and saw a boy with white hair and glasses (I know who your thinking of I can read minds). "Just go down the hall and turn to your right" said Kaoru. "Arigatou, I'm new here and my name is Yukishiro, Enishi Yukishiro (did I spell it right?) and may I ask your name is? My name is Kaoru Kamiya, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you around Kamiya-san" said Enishi as he left. Kaoru felt herself blush and went to her destination.  
  
Kaoru went inside to find Kenshin and Mr. Saitou who was irritated. Kaoru sweatdropped and tried to explained "Well you see sir-." Kaoru was cut off by Mr.Saitou. "I don't want to hear none of your crap so just put this on and get to your damn class." Kenshin and Kaoru did as they were told.  
  
Everyone went to class and sat down in their assigned seat. Mr.Katsumoto walked in with a boy following him. Kaoru gasped because that was the boy she saw before. Kenshin saw this facial expression on her face and started to get jealous. He didn't know why but when he saw her look at the new boy he felt anger in him.  
  
"This is Enishi Yukishiro class and I hope you make him feel welcome, now I need a volunteer to show him around the school," said Mr.Katsumoto. Almost all the girls raised their hand. "You can pick" said Mr.Katsumoto. Enishi then saw the girl he bumped into earlier. He then had a confused face on him when he saw a rope thing connecting her with this red-hair boy. 'They must a couple, they must like each other a lot to put that on themselves. No, matter I'll break them apart sooner or later.' Thought Enishi as grin spread on his face. "I think I'll pick her" Enishi said as he pointed to Kaoru. "Fine but Himura must go along with you because of their situation," said Mr. Katsumoto.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Tour  
  
Kaoru showed Enishi where everything was, while Kenshin followed behind like a third wheel. Kaoru explained Enishi why she and Kenshin were wearing the belt like thing. Enishi felt foolish thinking that they were a couple, but he couldn't help but feel that they had feelings for each other. He had plenty of time to make Kaoru his, listening bout their past rivalry.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lunch Time  
  
The gang sat down to eat lunch together like they always do, when Enishi approached them. "May I join you for lunch?" asked Enishi. "Hai," said Kaoru. "Arigatou Kamiya-san. Please call me Kaoru. Ok Kaoru." He took a seat next to Kaoru which made Kenshin boiling with anger. This made Enishi smirk. Everyone introduced themselves and told a little about themselves. Everyone started to eat. "Aoshi-sama I made you alphabet soup. Uhh. . . Arigatou Makimachi-san." Aoshi opened the container. "There's only I's in it. I know, because I only have I's for you. Everyone started to sweatdrop at her comment, but thought it was sweet of her.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
After School  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were walking toward Mr.Saitou's office when Enishi ran toward them. "Hey Kaoru, I was wondering if your not busy this weekend we maybe could go on a date?" asked Enishi. Kenshin was waiting for her answer. Kaoru then answered "I would . . .  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Do you want Kaoru to accept or reject? Just review and I'll write it in my next chapter. Thank-you!!!!! Until next time!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	6. Deceiving, Feelings, Planning, and Proje

Bitter Till the End  
  
Chapter six  
  
Deceiving, Feelings, Planning, and Projects   
  


* * *

  
Author: Hey! I'm back!!!!! Thanks for all your reviews!!!! Hoped you like chapter five!!!!! And I hope you're ready for this chapter!! Oh yeah when your done reading this story read my newest story- Don't Forget Me  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
Last Time on Bitter Till the End  
  
After School  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were walking toward Mr.Saitou's office when Enishi ran toward them. "Hey Kaoru, I was wondering if your not busy this weekend we maybe could go on a date?" asked Enishi. Kenshin was waiting for her answer. Kaoru then answered "I would accept your offer, but I have important things to care of at home, thanks for asking me though." Enishi was sure she was gonna say yes. He had to try harder next time. "Oh that's okay, maybe some other time would be good?" asked Enishi. "Maybe," replied Kaoru. When they were done talking, Enishi went his way pissed off.  
  
Kenshin was relieved that she didn't go out with him, though he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't accept. Kenshin was searching for every possible answer when Kaoru poked his head.  
  
"Hello? Anyone in there?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin finally got out of his thoughts and decided it was best he ask directly. "Hey . . . um Kaoru . . . why didn't you want to go out with him?" Kaoru took note that he was nervous and that he didn't try to do anything funny. That wasn't like him at all. Maybe Mr.Saitou's rope thingy is working after all. "Kenshin didn't you hear what I said? I said that was busy and that I didn't have time to go on a date. Why do you ask?" Kenshin didn't have time to act fast so he took her hand and ran toward Mr.Saitou's office. "HEY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? ALL I DID WAS ASK YOU A QUESTION! ARE YOU LISTENING?!?!?!?!" Screamed Kaoru. Kenshin just ignored her yelling, even though it was hard. Everyone stared at the odd couple. (Like this- o_O?)  
  


* * *

  
Mr.Saitou's office  
  
When they reached his office they opened the door slowly seeing Mr.Saitou reading the newspaper and laughing. When Mr.Saitou saw the kids giving him a weird look he put the newspaper down and grunted. "Well, I see you want this removed. "DUH!!" Kenshin and Kaoru said in unison. After they got it removed they both went their separate ways.  
  


* * *

  
Parking Lot to the house  
  
Kenshin was walking toward his car and when saw Enishi talking to his sister. This made Kenshin really MAD. He didn't trust this guy, he had a bad vibe. He ran over there with his god-like speed. Enishi saw a red hair road runner and decided that he should leave. Before Enishi left he gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek. This made Kenshin's head explode. He couldn't go after him since he had to go home early and train and do chores, lots of it. He just had to ask his sister, she would tell him anything. They got in the car and Kenshin started driving.  
  
"So what were you and Enishi talking about? He just asked me a few question about Kaoru-san! I bet using that information to impress Kaoru. Oh no, he told me that he really liked Kaoru and that he wanted to share her interests since he's shy and all. He told you that? Yeah, he told me Kaoru was the first girl he liked and that he didn't want to screw it up, he's a really nice guy once you get to know him. 'What a fricken liar, that son of a bitch gonna pay for feeding my sister with his lies' thought Kenshin. "Hey, how do you know he's not lying? Well he did look kind of desperate and why would lie to me? Well, maybe that ass wants to get Kaoru to like him. Don't worry she likes someone already," said Sakura smiling. Sakura never minded that her brother cusses, but sometime she really wished he stop. They finally reached their house when Kenshin asked "Who does she like? I'm not gonna lie to you Kenshin-san . . . but I am gonna run away from you." Sakura opened the car door and ran inside the house. "So much for telling me everything." Kenshin said as he put his hand over his face.  
  


* * *

  
Kaoru's room  
  
Kaoru heard her brother yelling from outside her room. Her grandpa was cutting Yahiko's underwear off his head because it was stuck. Apparently Kaoru was true to her words when she said she was gonna give him the biggest wedgie ever. Yahiko wasn't gonna bother her for a while since his but was really sore from the wedgie.  
  
Kaoru was thinking about what Kenshin said about her not going out with Enishi. Kaoru wondered about that too. 'Why didn't I go out with him? He seemed like a nice guy from what I heard. But why didn't I? Is it because of Kenshin? Did I feel sorry for Kenshin when Enishi was talking to me? Why do I feel this way? Maybe I like Kenshin, well I did when I first saw him, and I guess it was true about love at first sight. What am I thinking about! I don't like him, he's a pain in the ass. Well I do kind of enjoy it.' Kaoru was sorting out her feelings for Kenshin until she fell asleep.  
  


* * *

  
Next Day at School  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru did their daily routine with Mr.Saitou and went to classes. Sano and Megumi thought of the perfect way for them to go on a date, well sort of since they didn't think it through. Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting down when Sano and Megumi were about to approach them until they saw Enishi going there first. Enishi handed Kaoru a box of chocolate and a rose. "Hey, Kaoru these are for you,'' said Enishi. "What are these for?" asked Kaoru. "Well I wanted to give you something for taking your precious time to show me around the school." 'What a load of bull' thought Kenshin. "Well Thanks! I really like milk chocolate!" said Kaoru. "Really? So do I, that's why I got them for you." Enishi said smiling. 'What a liar! He knew that because Sakura told him' thought Kenshin. Kenshin didn't want to tell Kaoru that Enishi was lying, he knew she's gonna think that he was jealous or something.  
  
While Enishi was talking to Kaoru, Kenshin was burning red hot. Megumi and Sano went over to Kenshin's side and tried to calm him down. Megumi put her hand on his forehead and said "Oh my, Ken-san I think you have the case of jealousy. I am not jealous! Then why is your face red?" asked Sano poking his cheek. "I'm just not feeling well ok! Then let me make you feel better Ken-san," Megumi said as she was about to kiss him. Now Sano got mad at her, he knows how she likes to make him jealous. Sano pulled Megumi away and they started to argue. I guess they had to tell their plan later.  
  


* * *

  
Where Sakura, Soujirou, Misao, and Aoshi are  
  
"Hey, lets do something fun this weekend!!!!!" Misao said excitedly. "I concur! said Soujirou. "Me too!" said Sakura. Soujirou only agreed because Misao did and the same goes for Sakura. Aoshi, a man with few words just nodded along. "Well what shall we do this weekend?" asked Sakura. "I know lets go to Akabeko!" suggested Misao. "Well I heard that couples get to eat for free this weekend because of its anniversary on the day that it opened," said Soujirou. "Well, lets go out as couple! I'll go with Aoshi, who's with me to be a couple, and I'm with him to be a couple . . . Of nutcases," interrupted Megumi who walked over where they were with Sano. "HEY!!!" Misao said with a pout. "Well, aren't we invited?" asked Megumi. They knew she wouldn't leave until she got her way. "Fine," Misao said in defeat. "Is Himura-san and Kamiya-san coming along?" asked Soujirou. "I think it might be Enishi and Kaoru instead." commented Aoshi.  
  
"Well Megumi and I have a plan to get them together," Said Sano. "Really? I believe Megumi planned it, but you? Don't make me laugh, hahaha, too late!" laughed Misao. "Just listen weasel!" snapped Sano. They were all huddle up like a football team. (AN: You'll find out the plan in one of the chapters, I haven't thought of it though sorry!)  
  
(This is gonna be science class, different teacher)  
  
As the teacher came in, all the students sat down. "Hello class, are you ready for more work? asked Miss Sayoko. Everyone groaned, the reason she likes giving homework is because she's not married, that's why she takes it out on us. "Okay class you are to do a project on each animal you choose, you must give a full and oral report, and must use a poster to put pictures of what you are describing, I will be grading on performance, and you will have 6 weeks on this," said Miss Sayoko. Everyone knew how strict Miss Sayoko was. "And I will assign each of you a partner." Wow this was the first time she made it easy on us, well not really. "Okay, I will call your name and your partner out loud so listen, and by the way there are a number of odd students so there will be three people on one project. Misao Makimachi and Aoshi Shinomori, Sakura Himura and Seta Soujirou, Sanosuke Sagara and Megumi Takani . . ." Miss Sayoko called other people too. "Enishi Yukishiro, Kaoru Kamiya, and Kenshin Himura, will be the three group. 'Oh, Shit!!!' thought Kaoru  
  


* * *

  
Author: Oh no! What will happen to Kaoru? Will Sano and Megumi plan work? When will I get a MP3 player? Just kidding, just please review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, and review!!!!!!!!!! Until next time!!!! 


	7. Getting Ready

Bitter Till the End  
  
Chapter six  
  
Getting Ready ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Yeah! I hope you like chapter six!!!! Thanks for all your reviews you reviewers!!!!! I hope you enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing it!!!!!!!! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy with this reports and Science fair project! You know about the plan I told you in the last chapter well it's gonna be in this chapter just to let you know.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Last Time on Bitter Till the End  
  
"Okay, I will call your name and your partner out loud so listen, and by the way there are a number of odd students so there will be three people on one project. Misao Makimachi and Aoshi Shinomori, Sakura Himura and Seta Soujirou, Sanosuke Sagara and Megumi Takani . . ." Miss Sayoko called other people too. "Enishi Yukishiro, Kaoru Kamiya, and Kenshin Himura, will be the three group. 'Oh, Shit!!!' thought Kaoru  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
In class  
  
"I will give you 15 min to decide what animal you want to do your report on," said Miss Sayoko. "And there would be no fooling around, and I mean especially you Mr.Sagara!" Sano wasn't even paying attention until he heard what Miss Sayoko said. "Why me?" asked Sano. "Because Mr. Sagara you tend to fool around, and if you do I already filled out the detention already," said Miss Sayoko. 'Argh! I hope she ends up as a lonely old woman!' thought Sano. "Don't count on it!" snapped Miss Sayoko. 'Damn!' thought Sano.  
  
"Hey Kaoru do you think we should meet at your house or mine to do our project?" asked Enishi. "Hey I'm part of this group too you know!" yelled Kenshin. Kenshin got in between Kaoru and Enishi. "Well, Kaoru and I can do this project by ourselves, right Kaoru," Enishi said looking at Kaoru. "Well, Kenshin is part of the group and well it wouldn't be fair if he didn't do his share of work, so just let him help," replied Kaoru. Enishi got mad because Kaoru didn't agree with him and that Kenshin was making faces at him.  
  
"Now lets decide what animal we will do for our report," said Kaoru. "I think we should do it on lions, because of its manly pride, like Mufasa from the Lion King!" suggested Enishi. "Maybe we could do it on leopards. How about you Kenshin what do you think?" asked Kaoru. "I think we should do our report on leopards too," said Kenshin. 'Why the hell did I agree with her?' "Then it's decided! We'll do it on leopards!!! 'Why the hell did he agree with me?' When the bell rang everyone went out. Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Sakura, and Soujirou decided to put their plan into action.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sano and Megumi's Plan!!  
  
Convince Kenshin and Kaoru to go to Akabeko without them knowing that the other one is going. After they find out that they set the whole thing up and argue, the gang will use an excuse to leave them alone. Sano who will dress up a thief will rob Kaoru's purse without her knowing and Kenshin being the heroic guy that he is will get her purse back. Kaoru who will be impressed with his amazing skills will fall in love with him and then they both will kiss and live happily ever after.  
  
Although the others thought it was pretty lame, I mean Sano also planned it too, they still went with it.  
  
First: Convince Kenshin and Kaoru to go. The person for the job is the sweetest girl ever, Sakura – code name - sweetness. Even Kenshin and Kaoru can't resist her sweet voice! Muhahahahah! The second person is Misao - code name – 7/11, because she never shuts her mouth.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next class  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat down waiting for their teacher to come in. Misao needed to distract Kenshin while Sakura talked to Kaoru so that Kenshin wouldn't know whats going on.  
  
"Hi, Kaoru-san! Its such a nice day isn't it? Not really, your brother is still connected to me. Well, I was wondering if you like to go to the Akabeko with us this Saturday? Us? Well you know Aoshi, Misao, Soujirou, Megumi, Sano, and me of course!! How about your brother is he coming? Nope!" Well she wasn't lying because she didn't ask her brother yet. "I don't know," said Kaoru. Sakura did her famous pout and her eyes were filled with tears, she looked like a sad little puppy. "Okay! Its so hard to say no to you!" cried Kaoru as she gave Sakura a hug. 'Hehe I've still got it!!!' thought Sakura.  
  
Sakura gave the gang a thumbs up to indicate that she had succeeded. Her next target was her brother. Misao and Sakura then switched. "Hi Kenshin- san, my brother, how are you today?" Kenshin gave his sister a weird look. 'She's acting weird today, well she does always act weird, I wonder what she wants.' "What do you want? Well since you asked I was wondering if you want to go to Akabeko this Saturday. Nah, that's ok, I feel like staying home. Please... with a cherry on top! I have to practice kendo or Uncle Hiko is gonna be pissed off. Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it."  
  
Sakura had to use her famous pout again and had to have tears in her eye. Kenshin knew what she was gonna do and avoided any eye contact. Sakura had to use her secret weapon. Sakura started to cry and said, "That's okay, you don't have to go *sniff* I'll understand, my brother doesn't love me at all wahhhhhh!!" Kenshin felt guilty and embarrassed now and hugged his sister. "Okay, okay, I'll go, if it means that much to you. Arigatou Kenshin-san, now I don't have to use these pictures of you when you were taking a shower!" said Sakura showing him the pictures. "Nani! So it was you, I thought it was Uncle Hiko trying to embarrass me again. Oh well! Gotta sit down now!" Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sat in her seat as class started.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Saturday  
  
Everyone was excited to go to Akabeko. Everyone was dressing up and getting all fancy and stuff. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kamiya's house  
  
"So are you excited about your big date with Tsubame?" asked Kaoru. "I'm okay, do I look okay?" asked Yahiko. "Don't worry you'll be fine, and remember not to chew with your mouth open like you always do. I don't chew with my mouth open; you're the one who chew with your mouth open!!!!!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE WORM!!!!!! BUSU!!!!" They argued until they went to Akabeko.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Himura's house  
  
"Kenshin are you done?" asked Sakura. "Hold on I still need to comb my hair. I guess I should wait an hour huh? Ha-ha, very funny, that's the price to have my beautiful long hair. Well hurry up, Uncle Hiko wants us out of the house so he can have some girl come over, it's a blind date. Let's pray that she blind. Why? She'll die seeing his face. How could she die just looking at him? She'll die laughing. Stop joking around we have to be there in like 30 minutes. We have plenty of time, whats the rush? Well Misao has a surprise for us when we get there, so let's hurry up. Okay, I'm done anyway lets go. I can't wait for the surprise!" said Kenshin. 'Oh what a surprise it will be.' Thought Sakura. With that they left to go to Akabeko. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sagara's house  
  
"Are you excited about you date with Yahiko?' asked Sano. "A little." said Tsubame. "Well it's a good thing we're going to the same restaurant so I can keep an eye on that little worm if he does anything to hurt you! I thought you talked to him already. I did . . . but I actually yelled at him and that little punk kept chomping on my head until I knocked unconscious. Oh, that's how he got that bump on his head, he told me he was fighting some thieves and got that bump. Ahahaha! Like he can fight, he's weak as a twig! Let's go Sano before we're late. Yeah and my stomach is yelling at me."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aoshi's house  
  
"Thanks for letting me get ready here Shinomori-san! Your welcome Soujirou-san. We better get going before we're late. I know, but keep a look out for anyone suspicious. I know what you mean and we must keep an eye on his target at all time too. Before anyone gets hurt." ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Megumi's house  
  
"Thanks Megumi for letting me for letting me change here. No problem, Misao. Do you think the plans going to work? I'm not sure, but we have to do something to get Kaoru away from that bastard, Enishi!! He seems like a nice guy. He's putting on the act! How do you know? Well, the school gossip that I am I heard that he got expelled from his last school. What did he do to get him expelled? Well I'm not sure if my information is accurate but I heard he raped . . . a girl. Oh my Goss!!! We've got to tell someone! I don't know if we should Misao, we don't know how dangerous he is and he could hurt Kaoru even more if my info is correct. Well I hope it isn't. Me too Misao, me too."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author: I hoped that it wasn't boring because I am having major writer's block!!!!!!!!!!! Well I hope you  
  
R E V I E W 


End file.
